


Status Change

by akhikaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surprise Ending, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikaru/pseuds/akhikaru
Summary: They were such good friends, until today.





	Status Change

It's been twenty years since their fate was sealed. Two decades. That's two thirds of their lives.

They've spent more than half of it in denial, but not anymore.

Aiba is staring at him with wide eyes, his plump lips parted and quivering. It looks like he wants to say something, but no sound comes out. He has never been this quiet, not during the last twenty years at least.

It's making Nino kind of nervous.

"Could you stop staring at me like that, Aiba-shi? It's seriously giving me the…"

The words are left unsaid.

Aiba kisses like a god.

 

Neither of them wanted this to happen. They were 'bros'. They teased each other constantly. They felt a wicked pleasure when they managed to put the other one in a tight spot in public, especially in front of their other band mates. They knew all the embarrassing things the other one had done, and never hesitated to blurt them out in front of anyone.

That was the kind of relationship they had. It was uncomplicated, comfortable, easy. There were no secrets, no misunderstandings. It was _great._

And at some point, for the two of them, it was no longer _enough._

 

"So… how is this going to work?"

Nino rolls on his side to look at Aiba. His eyes stop for a moment on that birthmark on his shoulder. He wants to bite it. _Again._

"I don't know." Aiba laughs. The sound makes butterflies flutter in Nino's tummy—a sensation he hasn't gotten used to yet. "I didn't exactly plan for this to happen, Nino."

"Yet here we are..."

There is a rustling sound when Aiba scoots closer to him. "It will be fine," Aiba says, kissing the tip of Nino's nose.

Somehow Nino can believe it if Aiba says it.

 

"We're dating," they announce that Monday once they enter the green room, hands linked and dangling between them.

Jun snorts. "Sure you are," he mutters, taking another sip of whatever nutritious concoction he's carrying in his bottle today.

"It's the truth!" Aiba whines. "Look! I'll show you!"

Nino has little time to react before Aiba pulls him for a kiss. He's furious. How could Aiba do something like this? And in their workplace, no less! As soon as he's free, he swears to hit that idiot...

Except that, well, Aiba _does_ kiss like a god. And so, he is forgiven.

 

"Since when?" Is what Sho asks, smiling from ear to ear. He rolls his eyes when Jun lets out a deep sigh. "Would you stop being so dramatic?"

"You don't get it, do you? This is the worst!" Jun whines. "If Aiba-chan dates _that_ devil, it won't take long for him to get the same attitude. No, no, no! I refuse to have two Ninos!"

Ohno bursts out laughing. "Two Ninos aren't that bad!" He comments. "But how do you know that they won't become two Aibas?"

Everyone, including Aiba, look at him in disbelief.

Yeah, like _that_ would happen.

 

"Anyway, now that you know it, we hope to have your support," Nino says.

"Of course you have it!" Ohno replies. "Right, guys?"

Sho nods, while Jun just throws his hands in defeat. "Just don't make out in front of me," he says. "I don't know if I'm ready to see that."

"Oh, please, J! It's not like you've never made out with a guy in our green room before!"

"What?" Sho turns to face Jun, looking as though he's been betrayed.

"Dammit, Nino..." Jun grumbles between his teeth.

The other three shriek almost in synchrony. "No way! You two?"

 

"We are _not_ dating, alright?" Jun clarifies. "It's nothing that serious, _yet_ ," he adds when he catches sight of a pout starting to form on Sho's lips.

"You should date!" Aiba says enthusiastically. "That would be so cool!"

"We have to think about it," Jun replies with a pointed look. "Things like this can't be thought from one day to another.

Aiba and Nino exchange a glance. They apparently share the same thought, because they both erupt in laughter.

Sho and Jun have been in denial for twenty years as well. Perhaps they will need another twenty before admitting anything.

 

Ignoring Jun's protests, Aiba and Nino make out on the couch once they're alone. They giggle as their hands roam under each other's clothes, feeling as though they were doing something forbidden. 

"What if Matsujun comes in? Won't he get mad at us?" 

Nino smirks. "He's only mad because he can't do it. Especially not now that Sho-kun knows his rule about not having sex at work is bullshit. I'd be surprised if he's getting laid at all!" 

"You are terrible!" Aiba laughs.

They continue doing so every time they have to work together. 

Not even once does Jun suspect.

 

They move in together around the second month of dating. Aiba brings his belongings on a Sunday when two of their kouhai are visiting Nino. Their managers don't seem surprised at all. As for their friends, they even bring them presents for their impromptu housewarming party.

Their families take it quite well. Aiba's grandfather looks at them with a stern expression after the announcement though. 

"So you'll finally listen to my advice and get married?" The old man asks, arms folded across his chest.

"Umm, no grandpa..."

"Why not? It's legal!"

Aiba and Nino stare at each other in confusion.

 

Grandpa lectures them during at least an hour about the benefits of marriage. Nino wishes he could go home. His thoughts must be showing on his face because Aiba's mother gives him a little laugh when their eyes meet.

"Father, the boys are not ready for marriage yet," she says, handing grandpa a cup of sake. "They have just started dating after all!"

"They are ready!" Grandpa insists. "They've had twenty years to get ready for it!"

"Grandpa…"

Nino is interrupted by Aiba's cheerful voice. "Okay! We are getting married next December!"

Nino starts questioning his decision to date Aiba.

 

"Are you nuts?"

Aiba flinches when Nino starts yelling at him. "But Nino…"

"No buts, Aiba-san!" Nino glares at him. "You told your family that we're getting married! What the fuck?"

"Why not? I have no plans to ever break up with you. And you said that you want to walk through life with me." Aiba puppy eyes him, and Nino hates that he's so weak for it. "Or was it a lie?"

Nino sighs. "It wasn't," he admits.

"Then…"

When Aiba extends his hand to Nino, there's only one thing he can do.

"Alright." Nino chuckles. "Let's get married."

 

"You… what?"

Jun's voice goes an octave higher. Nino chuckles. "I said, would you help us plan our wedding?"

"By 'us', you mean…"

"Aiba-shi and me." Nino rolls his eyes at Jun. "Seriously, J, you're incredibly slow this morning."

"Sho-kun… Sho-kun! Come here right now!" Jun yells without replying to Nino's question.

Sho comes in a few seconds later. "Yes?"

"Aiba and Nino are getting married," Jun says.

"Ah, yes! They told us earlier." Sho smiles. "Great news, right?"

"We asked him to plan our wedding," Aiba chirps.

"Oh! Jun would love to do it! Right, Jun?"

Jun's eye twitches.

 

Three weeks later, Nino's mother invites them for lunch. Just like Aiba's mother, she was excited when they announced that they were getting married. Nino's father wasn't that thrilled to hear about it, but Nino knows he'll come around one way or another.

"Planning a wedding is so much fun!" Aiba says with a smile. "I wonder why my brother complained so much when he had his."

"It's not stressing _at all_!" Nino adds.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Matsumoto Jun was nearly tearing his hair out over preparations for a certain wedding ceremony.

Not just figuratively speaking.

 

"Guys, you can't just dump all the work on him! Look how stressed out he is!"

Aiba and Nino flinch when they hear Jun yelling at the baker on the phone.

Sho clears his throat to get their attention again. "Everything is planned now," he says and hands them a planner. "Now you take care of the rest."

"No!" Jun growls and snatches the planner away from them. "I _must_ finish what I started."

"But you said…"

Jun leaves the room stomping his feet.

"So… do we let him go on or…?"

They hear Jun yelling again.

"Yup." Sho sighs.

 

It takes both Ohno and Sho to convince Jun to let Aiba and Nino help. Thankfully, there isn't much is left to do before the big day, so they are able to do everything without hassle.

When they go to pick up their tuxedos, however, Aiba decides that black is too boring. They take a dark green and a yellow one respectively.

"I won't wear a purple tux!" Jun yells on the phone—Nino figures that he just heard about the change.

Jun calls again later to say he will do it. Ohno and Sho are laughing in the background.

 

Although everyone is excited about the ceremony, it is merely symbolic. They got their partnership certificate a few days ago. Nino is now, officially, Aiba Kazunari—not that he can say it in public since the agency instructed them to keep it secret.

Julie-san is attending the ceremony. Mary-san and Johnny won't be present: the former because she disapproves, and the latter because he's bedridden and his nurse won't let him go, no matter how much he pleads.

"Uncle Johnny sent you this," Julie-san hands them a package.

Sex toys.

They knew the old fart has always been a pervert.

 

Five minutes before the ceremony starts, Jun, Sho, and Ohno are running all over the hotel trying to find Aiba and Nino. They aren't in their suite, the spa, or any of the restrooms.

"Fuck," Jun grumbles between his teeth, checking his watch for the nth time.

"Found them!" Ohno yells from the end of the corridor. Aiba and Nino are coming out of a janitor's closet giggling and kissing.

"About damn time!" Jun snaps at them.

"Oh, were you waiting? You can use it now, J!" Nino winks at him. "Let's go!"

Jun just hopes the night ends soon.

 

The ceremony doesn't go as Jun planned.

Aiba is so nervous that he makes a mistake when he's saying his vows. Nino bursts out laughing and smacks his head. They end up bantering during the rest of their time in front of the guests.

When it's time for the best men's speeches, Ohno is so drunk that he slurs his words and talks about that day he saw Aiba and Nino fucking in the green room. Everyone laughs though.

Sho spends most of the night by the buffet's side, stuffing his mouth like a chipmunk.

The couple looks absolutely happy.

 

"Thank you, J." Nino hugs Jun tight as Aiba waits for him by the exit. "This was the best."

Jun's eyes get glassy. "I'm glad I could help," he says and watches as Aiba and Nino walk away together with linked arms.

Sho taps on Jun's shoulder. Jun turns, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can't believe they're really married now," he says, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Who would have thought, right?" Sho chuckles.

"I'm so happy for them." Jun sighs.

"Me too," Sho replies.

"Me too," Ohno slurs and hugs them.

The three of them laugh.

 

Up in the honeymoon suite, Aiba and Nino are rolling on their bed, laughing between kisses and caressing each other's bodies. There are so many emotions fluttering in their hearts, that they feel as if they were floating in the air, soaring in the skies.

Down, in the first floor, another couple hides in a janitor's closet, devouring each other's lips with despair as they get rid of their purple and red tuxedos.

"Hey, can I join?"

They freeze when a man in a blue tuxedo enters, smiling drunkenly at them.

The man locks the door before they can reply.


End file.
